Thirty Minutes
by Cafkay
Summary: A little story for #ichabbievalentine. This is my first fic. Here goes... Ichabod and Abbie realise something sweet.


Abbie ended her phone call and tossed her cell phone onto the bed. "Crane!" She yelled over her shoulder as she continued dressing. Ichabod did not reply, perhaps he did not hear her.

Abbie lightly ran downstairs, and walked into the lounge where she found him sitting in his favourite armchair. She could see his head was lowered, meaning he was either asleep or lost in a book again. Abbie softly walked towards the back of the chair, "Hey, Mills calling Crane. Hello?" As she stood there she gently placed her hand on Ichabod's shoulder and he turned his head to look at her.

"Ah, Lieutenant. I thought I heard you but wasn't sure if it was so. This book has consumed all of my attention, please forgive me." He was about to stand up but Abbie increased the pressure so he remained seated.

"There's nothing to forgive. I'm just letting you know that I have to pop to the precinct. I will only be thirty minutes or so." Abbie stroked his shoulder as she spoke.

"Shall I accompany you?"

"No need, I won't be gone long. Thirty minutes, tops."

"Very well, I will wait patiently for your return." Ichabod smiled up at Abbie and rested his hand on top of hers. Their fingers entwined the way they always did whenever their hands were in close proximity to each other. Like magnets, thought Crane.

"Okay, I will see you soon." Abbie leaned down and planted a long soft kiss on his lips, then turned and left the house. Ichabod continued to read his book.

* * *

As she drove, Abbie absent-mindedly traced her fingers across her lips. She felt unusually warm and she became aware of her pulse throbbing. A sudden sensation came over her and she had to pull over and stop the car before she released a loud squeal as her body quivered. The realisation was that she had just kissed Crane for the very first time, as if it was the most natural thing in the world, and it felt lovely, she couldn't deny it.

She sat in the car, looking at her hands on the steering wheel, then looked at her face in the rear view mirror. Did that really happen? Was it a dream? On many occasions she had dreamt of the two of them kissing but never thought it would happen in reality. Why didn't he protest? Crane had responded to the kiss, he didn't seem surprised by it. It was as though they had gone to the next level in their relationship without even discussing it. Abbie squealed again at the memory, shook her head then smiled to herself. "Wow, how can I face him after this? We definitely need to talk." Abbie started the car and set off again towards the precinct.

* * *

Ichabod watched Abbie leave the house and heard her drive away. He began to re-read the chapter of his book when suddenly the words on the page began to blur. He blinked rapidly then slammed the book shut and stood up ramrod straight. The book dropped to the floor. Ichabod first looked from left to right, then he began to pace from left to right, his hands combing through his hair then covering his mouth.

"Lieutenant?" He called out. He strode to the hallway mirror and looked at his reflection. This is not a dream, he confirmed that by pinching his cheek. He touched his lips. "Heaven's above! She kissed me, and I kissed her" he told himself aloud. "We kissed! We. Kissed!" Ichabod felt tears begin to well up in his eyes as he thought of the action again and how delicious it felt to have Abbie's lips against his. It was so different to the musings he'd sometimes have of the two of them, and he hoped that Abbie wouldn't think it was a mistake never to be repeated. Ichabod would like to repeat it, he smiled at his reflection as he thought about the two of them kissing again.

* * *

Around thirty minutes later, Ichabod darted to the front door when he heard Abbie's car pull up in the driveway. He opened the door before she was able to use her key. She walked into the house, and stood opposite him, her heart racing, trying to play it cool, looking anywhere but up into his eyes. Waiting for him to speak first.

"You were gone for thirty-three minutes, Lieutenant," he gently scolded, but with an air of teasing in his voice.

"Were you timing me, Crane?" Abbie found the courage to look up and found nothing but adoration on Ichabod's face and love in his eyes. She held her breath as their eyes locked.

"After twenty seconds I became most impatient for your return" Ichabod drew closer to Abbie, and like magnets, their fingers linked together. They smiled at each other, and their lips met again.


End file.
